Big Time Movie
by GothicGhostQueen
Summary: When two girls move into the Palm Woods, they cause some drama between the guys. Plus, Griffin wants Logan and Carlos to get ACTING jobs as a side projects. NO Slash - Hiatus
1. info

Big Time Movie

Summary: Griffin is making the guys get side jobs, but James and Kendall already have theirs. When things get drastic, Carlos and Logan have to get acting jobs. Will Logan and Carlos fall in love with their co-stars?

Name: Lisa Widows

Nickname: Black Widow

Reason for nickname: She grew up in an orphanage were spiders would be in every corner. So her friends saw that she loved the spiders, and decided to call her the Black Widow.

Age: 17

Birthday: December 7, 1994

Personality: Sarcastic, Bold, Brave, Crazy, Wild, Smart, and Goth

Dislikes: The color pink, sunshine, geese, girl bands, popular B****es, Rebecca Black.

Hobbies: Skate boarding, playing guitar, singing, acting, Surfing, Reading, Drumming, Ice Hockey, Field Hockey, Rapping

Life

How she ended up in the orphanage: Her parents were bitten by snakes on a trip to the Amazons, 4 years after her birth. She still mourns her parent's death to this day because she never knew them, she was living with friends. She was adopted by a newlywed couple. They wanted a teenager before a baby, but this wasn't what they were expecting. So, they took her back and adopted Sophia, then brought her back. She hasn't been adopted since.

Style

Outfit: Most of her clothing is black, but her signature outfit is a red body-fitting t-shirt with purple leggings, black plaid skirt, and combat boots.

Skin tone: not too pale or tan, it's like in the middle. I can't describe it.

Figure and weight: Hourglass and 114lbs

Eye color: Violet

Hair: Black with bright white highlights

Hairstyle: Long and straight, reaches to below her shoulders

Piercings: nose and ears

Celebrity: none

Favorites

Sport: Football

Does she play said sport: No

Band: Evanescence

Music Genre: Rock, Punk, and Pop

Song: I Hate the Homecoming Queen – Emily Osment

Actor: Neil Patrick Harris

Actress: none

Baseball team: Dodgers

Basketball team: none

Hockey Team:Devils

Football Team: Jacksonville Jaguars

Other

Can drive: motorcycle, car

BTR Boy: Logan

Name:Sophia McCartle

Nickname (Only 1):Soap

Reason for nickname:She gets easily distracted, especially by soap. SO, one day her friend decided to mix the letters and leave the 'i' and 'h' out of her name to get SOAP!

Age:16

Birthday:March 2, 1995

Personality:Crazy, Wild, Smart, Hyper, Lovable, Sarcastic, Bold, Brave, Leader type

Dislikes:**, Man Whores, Peanut Butter, Bugs, Homophobes

Hobbies:Skiing, Surfing, Reading, Drumming, Ice Hockey, Field Hockey, Pranks, Debating

LIFE

How did she end up in the orphanage:She was a baby born for a gay couple (surrogate) and she grew up for four years with them. Then, some homophobic people found out and had a fit, calling multiple places like churches. She was put in an orphanage where three months later two people adopted her. They, though, verbally abused her and by the time she was 7 she reported it, meaning she had to move back to the orphanage and she hasn't been adopted since due to her strange personality.

STYLE

Favorite Outfit (Can be /cgi/set?id=30315443

Skin tone:tan

Figure and Weight:Hourglass 119 lbs

Eye color:Really Dark Brown

Hair Color:Dark Brown

Hair Style:Nancy O'Dell

Celeb Look Alike:Victoria Justice

FAVORITES

Sport:Hockey (Field and Ice)

Does she play said sport:Yes

Band:The Ready Set

Music Genre:Punk

Song:Love Like Woe

Actor:Rupert Grint

Actress:None.

Baseball Team:Red Sox

Basketball Team:Lakers and Sparks

Hockey Team:Devils

Football Team:Giants

OTHER

Can they drive:Yes. Anything :P

BTR BOY: Carlos


	2. The Call & Hi

The Call

Place: Ms. Hannah's Orphanage

Location: New York

Time: 2:00 am

Early in the morning, the phone rang in the orphanage of two girls. The eldest girl got up and answered.

"Hello, Ms. Hannah's Orphanage. This is Lisa speaking, how can I help you?" said the girl.

"Hi, this is Mr. Smith. I'm looking for two girls named Soap and Black Widow. I saw them acting on a video on YouTube, and I would like to offer them a job."

"I'm sorry, sir, may I call you again in a few hours? It may be 11:00 pm where you are, but here it's 2 in the morning."

"Right, sorry. Just call me back when you can. Thank you."

"No problem."

Hanging up the phone, Lisa heard her own phone go off from her pocket.

_Listen baby, I'm sorry._

_Just want to tell you don't worry,_

_I will be late._

_So, don't stay up and wait for me._

_Say-_

"Hello," said Lisa for the second time that night, "this is Lisa."

"Hello, Lisa, this is CEO Arthur Griffin, and I want you and your friend, Soap, packed and ready by to 8 pm tomorrow night."

"Alright, I just need to talk to my foster mom."

"Great, I will see you tomorrow."

Lisa was fully awake by the time he hung up, so she decided to go into her makeshift music room. It was hidden behind a bookshelf on the first floor. Surprisingly, no one figured out that this is where she always disappeared too.

"Soap, what are you doing here?"

"I was exploring, and I found this room. I might make this my little get away."

"Well, Sophia, I hate to break it to you, but I've been using this as my get away for the past 5 years. I made it. This is the only place, can be me. Plus, I have to pack all my instruments. You should start packing, while talk to Ms. Hannah."

While Soap looked ashamed for finding Lisa's hiding spot, Lisa went to Ms. Hannah's room. At was about 3 in the morning, she was usually still awake.

"Ms. Hannah, may I have a word with you?" asked Lisa timidly.

"Am I in trouble?" Ms. Hannah and Lisa were pretty close. She treated Lisa like a real daughter.

"No, I just got a phone call. RCM/CBT/GLOBAL NET SANYOID CEO just called me and offered Soap and I an acting job for a new movie. Can we do it?"

"Of course, you two can. You guys are almost 16; you need to live your own life."

"Thank you. Let me go call him back."

Lisa redialed the number, and told him they would be ready by 7:30.

Later at Rocque Records….

Four boys lay upside-down on a white sofa. One was wearing a beanie, another wearing a helmet, another with a mirror, and the last one was asleep. Three out of four wasn't bad.

"Boys, Griffin's here, and he needs to talk to you. Wake up, Logan," said Kelly.

The boys thought she was kidding, but then Griffin walked in with two girls. One with black and white hair and one with dark brown hair. That got the three boys who were awake shot up immediately, and introduced themselves.

The one in the beanie is Kendall; the one in the helmet is Carlos; the one with the mirror is James. So that means Logan fell asleep on the sofa.

"Weren't there two of you?' asked Kendall.

"Yeah, my friend Lisa is over there. My guess is she's trying to wake him up. By the way, I'm Sophia."

"Nice to meet you," said James, "but what's your friend doing with an amp?"

No one bothered to ask when the sound of a guitar ripped through the studio. Next thing they knew, Logan was awake and face down on the floor.

"WHAT WAS THE FOR? Kendall, if that was you…." Looking up his voice trailed off when he saw Lisa.

Shooting up quickly, he introduced himself.

All she said was, "Hi, I'm Lisa Widows," and that was all it took for him to fall for her.


End file.
